


Even If I Die, It's You

by orphan_account



Series: Interlude [6]
Category: K-pop, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author!Taehyung, Breaking Up & Making Up, Car Accidents, Dancer!Hoseok, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Manager!Seokjin, actor!Minho, idol!jeongguk, idol!jimin, music producer!Namjoon, rapper!Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re right, Jeongguk-ah. For a genius, I’m an idiot.”Namjoon kept his voice quiet as he held onto the younger man’s hand, not being able to bring himself to look up from his hand to look at Jeongguk’s face. He brushed his calloused thumb over Jeongguk’s knuckles before bringing his hand up to his lips, kissing his palm gently.“I allowed myself to get caught up in having a secret relationship.” Namjoon continued, biting down on his bottom lip as he lowered Jeongguk’s hand back down to his side. “I didn’t realise that keeping it a secret was tearing you apart so much inside.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from Even If I Die, It's You by V and Jin (from BTS, of course). It's the ending title of Hwarang (which is amazing, and you guys have to watch it) and I picked this song for the fic for a reason (hopefully you'll see it at the end).
> 
> Of course, I can't figure out what I wanna write for VHope and Yoonjin so they didn't make an appearance in this. ENJOY!!!

“You’re right, Jeongguk-ah. For a genius, I’m an idiot.”

Namjoon kept his voice quiet as he held onto the younger man’s hand, not being able to bring himself to look up from his hand to look at Jeongguk’s face. He brushed his calloused thumb over Jeongguk’s knuckles before bringing his hand up to his lips, kissing his palm gently.

“I allowed myself to get caught up in having a secret relationship.” Namjoon continued, biting down on his bottom lip as he lowered Jeongguk’s hand back down to his side. “I didn’t realise that keeping it a secret was tearing you apart so much inside.”

“Why didn’t you tell people?” Jeongguk said, his voice hoarse and quiet but still louder than Namjoon’s in the otherwise empty room. The latter shot his head up to see that the younger had woken up, and he slumped as he saw the look on Jeongguk’s face. “Were you ashamed of me?”

“Never, Gukkie.” Namjoon said, scooting the chair closer to the bed to look Jeongguk in the eye properly. He looked down at their linked hands before letting go slowly, and he attempted to ignore the loss of warmth in his palm as he crossed his arms instead. “At first it was because I didn’t want to ruin our relationship by having it being pushed right into the media’s eye. And then...I got used to it being a secret. I only kept it a secret for so long because I didn’t want to ruin anything between us.”

“You should’ve told me that.” Jeongguk said, his angry stare calming down more once he heard Namjoon’s reasoning - he could never stay angry for too long at the man whom he loved. “You should’ve talked to me more, Joonie. We could’ve figured everything out without me getting hit by a fucking car.”

“Watch your language.” Namjoon said habitually, and it took him a moment to register the soft but raspy giggle that was coming from the other man’s mouth. He cracked a small grin in return before picking up the water cup that had been left on the bedside table, standing up so he could hold it for Jeongguk. The younger looked as if he wanted to protest how much he was being babied, but he let it go as Namjoon carefully gave him the water.

“Seokjin-hyung said you posted on your blog about my accident.” Jeongguk said, and Namjoon almost dropped the half empty glass of water as he was sitting back down. The older man nodded slowly and bit his lip, pulling his phone out of his pocket to pull up the article so the other could read it. Jeongguk gently pushed away Namjoon’s hand and gave him a meaningful look that made Namjoon’s heart pound wildly in his chest.

“Was there anything else he said?” Namjoon asked, clearing his throat just after his voice wavered so that the other man wouldn’t notice (of course Jeongguk did, he’d been dating this tall dork for three years and he knew everything about him. Still, he didn’t say anything about it as he went on).

“He said that you wrote about how we met.” Jeongguk said, folding his hands together in his lap. Namjoon didn’t think twice about the strange movement, choosing to look away from the younger man altogether in his current state of embarrassment. “Hyung said that you told the others, like Taehyungie and Hobi-hyung.”

“Taehyung is your hyung as well, Jeongguk-ah.” Namjoon pointed out, and he let out a small breath of laughter as the other swatted halfheartedly at his head. “Show your elders respect.”

“He said that you were going to propose, Namjoon.” Jeongguk finished, and Namjoon looked up at the mention of both his full first name and the proposal that he had tried to forget about ever since Jeongguk brushed off the talks of marriage. “Hyung said that you had gotten a ring and everything, even after I told you to not bring it up because we were still a secret.”

“I’m sorry.” Namjoon said, instinctively knowing that the whole thing really was his fault (no matter how many times Hoseok told him that it really wasn’t his fault that Jeongguk got hit by that car). “You have no idea how sorry I am.”

“I do know, Joonie. We’ve been dating for three years.” Jeongguk said, and he brought one hand out of his lap to hold it out for Namjoon to take. The latter held his hand open to take Jeongguk’s in his, but something was dropped into the palm of his hand instead.

_A ring._

“He brought this so you could ask me.” Jeongguk said in a whisper, biting down on his bottom lip. Namjoon looked up from the ring to his lover before looking back down, his eyes so wide in shock that Jeongguk couldn’t resist letting out a soft giggle.

“What if you say no?” Namjoon asked, still baffled by the turn of events, and he only became more confused as Jeongguk laid back down on the pillows in a laughing fit. “Stop laughing Gukkie, I don’t understand what’s going on!”

“You’re supposed to ask me to marry you, Joonie. That’s why Seokjin brought the ring to the hospital, of all places.” Jeongguk said, nodding once at the older man and scooting to the side of the bed to make more room. Namjoon carefully crawled onto the bed and stretched out beside his lover, turning onto his side so he could look down at him. “He said, and I quote, ‘If that producer of yours doesn’t ask you after your nap then I will ask you for him’.” Jeongguk attempted to do an impression of his manager, but his voice was too high pitched, and it sent the two of them into fits of giggles.

“I’m surprised he’s not standing in here filming me asking you.” Namjoon mumbled, taking Jeongguk’s hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles gently. “I would make a big speech out of this but I do want to save _some_ stuff for my vows, so…” The older man took in a deep breath and held up the ring, Jeongguk’s eyes trailing its movements before looking up at Namjoon adoringly.

“Take your time, heart of mine.” Jeongguk said softly, bringing his free hand up to wipe at a tear that had been blinked out of Namjoon’s eye. “It’s okay to be nervous. You already know what my answer will be.” There was another long silence before Namjoon let out a shaky breath, and they smiled at each other lovingly.

“I made a lot of mistakes the past three years, Gukkie. I will never be able to take those away. But I can promise you that I will talk to you before we make any big decisions together. I can definitely promise you that I will never keep anything a secret between us ever again, because it almost tore us apart today, and I won’t have that happen again.” Namjoon said, his voice running over Jeongguk soothingly. He lifted up Jeongguk’s left hand and kissed his knuckles before finishing. “Jeon Jeongguk, light of my life, will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?”

Jeongguk stared at Namjoon for a long moment before nodding his head, blinking away tears as his face broke out into that wide bunny smile that Namjoon had fallen in love with.

“Yes, a million times yes.”

* * *

“What are you working on?”

“A show Taehyung wrote, actually.”

“Oh, cool.”

Silence.

“It’s historical, you know.”

“Oh really?”

“Set during the time of the Kingdom of Silla.”

“I love learning about the Kingdom of Silla.”

“I know. That’s why I auditioned.”

“...Oh.”

A longer silence.

Minho took this time to stare at Jimin from his stance across the hallway, not having gotten the chance before to really look at the other man. The dancer and now idol looked good with silver hair and blue contacts, but as Jimin brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, he realised that the contacts must have been bothering him.

“You should go home, get some rest.” Minho started, his voice soft, but he stopped speaking once he saw the anger welling up in Jimin. He could tell that he was about to get a talking to by the way the smaller man’s cheeks burned bright red, and he raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture that did nothing to stop Jimin from whispering angrily at him.

“You are _not_ in a position to be telling me what I should and shouldn’t do, Choi Minho.” Jimin hissed, pushing off from the wall to jab a finger into his chest. “You lost that right when you wrote me a letter like a fucking _pussy_ instead of staying behind to talk things through.”

Minho couldn’t gather up any words to respond, too caught up in simply staring at the younger man. He realised that three years and becoming famous made Jimin stronger, both physically and emotionally, but deep down he didn’t change as much as Minho had assumed at first. They locked eyes for a long moment before the actor gently pushed Jimin’s hand back down to his side, shaking his head.

“I know. And I’m _sorry_ that I ended things the way I did, Jiminie.” Minho said, giving the younger a wide eyed gaze that could almost be a puppy pout. Jimin bristled, obviously remembering how difficult it was to resist that stare, but his gaze finally hardened as he pushed Minho back up against the wall and took a step back.

“Don’t call me that, Minho.” Jimin said, his voice lowering almost sadly as he shook his head. Minho watched as Jimin seemed to be fighting with himself inside, and he stood there for a moment before taking a step towards the younger man.

“I’m sorry I left, Jimin. I didn’t want to but I did and I hate myself every single day for doing it.” Minho said, his voice completely sincere as he he hesitantly reached out to take Jimin’s hands in his. After a long moment of contemplation, the actor could feel Jimin’s small hands slipping into his, and he intertwined their fingers together slowly. “I know that I can’t take back what I did, and I know that I don’t deserve another chance, but I’m selfish enough to ask for one.”

“I never actually thought that I’d see you again, Minho.” Jimin mumbled softly, looking down at their clasped hands before slowly lifting his head up to lock eyes with his ex-fiance. “I kept the ring because I always believed that you’d come back. Three years later and I don’t even know anymore.”

“We don’t have to go back to being engaged, Jimin. We can date. Get to know each other better, since it’s been three years.” Minho said, tilting his head to the side and giving Jimin a tiny smile. “I want to know everything I missed because of my stupid actions.”

“I wish I didn’t forgive you so easily.” Jimin said, his voice quiet as he returned the smile. Minho hummed in question, and the younger man’s small smile turned into his usual eye crinkling grin as he moved a bit closer. “I might need some time go get used to the idea that you’re back, but…”

“But what?” Minho asked, grinning widely when Jimin gave him a look. He loved it when he could interrupt Jimin because it was too cute, and he had done it every chance he got when they had been together back then. It never failed to make Minho smile whenever Jimin gave him a pout.

“But I still want to be with you.” Jimin said, nodding once up at Minho. The two men looked at each other for a long moment before Minho let go of Jimin’s hands to cup his cheeks. He searched the younger man’s eyes for a long moment before leaning down to press their lips together in a soft kiss. The actor felt Jimin’s arms sliding around his waist as their lips moved in sync, and Minho slid a hand up into the idol’s silver hair with a quiet hum of approval.

“Min…” Jimin said in a breathy moan into the kiss, pressing the length of his body against the other male’s. Minho took a quick glance around before pulling Jimin with him into the nearby janitor’s closet, taking care to lock the door behind them. “Is this really how you’re going to greet me, by fucking me in a janitor’s closet just down the hall from all my friends?”

“Oh shut up, you’ve always had a secret kink for the chance of being discovered.” Minho said, his voice in a low growl as he shoved the smaller man up against the door. “I wonder if you’ve gained anymore kinks whilst we were parted, my love.”

“Why don’t you fuck me and find out…” Jimin said, trailing off as he bit down on his bottom lip. He gazed up at Minho with innocent looking eyes through his eyelashes, his hands sliding up the elder’s chest to cup his neck. “Oppa?”

Minho paused for a moment and looked back down at Jimin with eyes, feeling himself growing impossibly hard at the use of the improper honorific. Still, he licked his lips and leaned back down to kiss the younger man hungrily, pressing him completely against the door.

And if Jimin returned to his friends two hours later with bruised lips and purple marks up and down his neck, none of them brought it up with him. It was worth it to just see the happy glow coming from his every pore. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it, I picked the song for this fic because it does give off the feel that everyone gets a happy ending in their life (and everyone in this fic got their 'happy ending').
> 
> Please comment some songs or ideas for the next installment :)


End file.
